


Take A Break

by ReesieReads



Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Study, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: It’s November 3rd, Logan’s birthday and Election Day, but instead of doing something normal like celebrating another year or stressing out about the election, he’s sitting at his desk worrying about his math homework.
Series: Sanders Sides Middle School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I can admit when I project a bit, but in my defense tonight has been a tough ride.
> 
> No matter what happens stay safe guys, and look for whatever positives you can because we’ll all need them.

_ “It’s only nine problems Logan, you’ve done this before.” _

He had, but never on a night as important as this, and whispering to himself that he could in fact do the problems really didn’t change things. It didn’t change the fact that it was his birthday, or Election Day, or the fact that he had a raging headache. It didn’t change the fact that he had put off the work before because school had been exhausting, something he knew he would and did regret.

Nothing much had been done for his birthday. Election Day had caused a lot of stress amongst people, and the topic of his birth seemed to be drowned out by people’s fears and arguments. Logan didn’t make a big deal out of it, of course, he had never been one for big parties or gifts anyway, but the fact that his  _ birthday  _ was completely overshadowed had admittedly stung.

The headache he knew was from stress and a lack of water. As much as Logan liked to push his ‘Water Agenda’ as Roman called it, he tended to not take his own advice in most subjects. Tonight specifically he found it hard to focus with the vote numbers clogging his brain with stress and fear over the outcome. It was unwarranted sure, but Logan knew he wasn’t alone in his worries if the others blowing up his phone was any kind of indication.

His homework really wasn’t that difficult by all means, jut nine simple algebra problems he needed to solve and check. The teacher didn’t grade for accuracy either, only participation, so really he had no excuse for not doing it. Fifthteen minutes of math wouldn’t kill him.

_ ‘What about your health?’  _ Janus would say if Logan were to mention any of this in their group chat,  _ ‘your well-being should come first.’ _

Perfectionist was practically Logan’s middle name though, and old habits die hard. He had been working for at least ten minutes already, and only one problem sat finished in front of him, one he was sure he got wrong anyway. Logan could already imagine the familiar red X he would be writing over it, the ink flowing loosely to write the answer he  _ should’ve already known.  _

_ ‘Grades don’t matter in Middle School!’  _ Patton would point out,  _ ‘why don’t you take a break and get a cookie and some water?’ _

Logan didn’t want a cookie though, he wanted to be done with his stupid homework so he could go back to fretting about the election and eating the Crofter’s he had gotten for his birthday. He would rather be doing  _ anything  _ else then sitting there with the numbers swimming in front of him while his head pounded. Stubborn was another prominent trait of his though, and he wouldn’t be able to let the topic go until he finally finished it.

_ ‘Take a break Microsoft nerd!’  _ Roman would say, hypocritical as always,  _ ‘who cares about some dumb math anyway?’ _

“It’s not about the math,” Logan found himself saying, not for the first time, “it’s about the  _ grade.” _

That’s all it was ever about. Even Janus had to admit that when it came down to it, those stupid letters decided your worth. A teacher would look at your grade and determine whether you were a good student or a bad student. A parent would look at the letters and decide whether you were stupid or smart. So as much as Logan wanted to just  _ give up,  _ he couldn’t, not if he wanted to be successful.

It was late, not by his terms really, but for most ten pm was considered late. Usually by now he was curled up in bed, watching a documentary or speaking in the group chat with the others. He had only found himself in his desk doing schoolwork this late  _ once  _ before, and it wasn’t even for this school year. Logan just wasn’t that disorganized.

_ ‘Just do it in the morning Lo,’  _ Virgil would say, because he had always been the best at pointing out other angles,  _ ‘you get up two hours earlier then you need to right?’ _

It was true, school started at 8:35 am but Logan had always gotten up at 6:30 in order to maintain the same schedule he’d had since the 6th grade. He would have plenty of time the next morning to do it if he wanted, and he had done his work that way multiple times before when he had simply been too busy to do it after school. By all means there was nothing to stop him from doing it that way.

So Logan opted to shut his math notebook, crawling into his bed and pulling up the group chat to read through all the messages he’d missed. Maybe any other night Logan would have simply pushed through, but it was his  _ birthday,  _ and he deserved a fucking break.


End file.
